


"First Burn" Hamilton Songfic

by wanderlust_devil_red



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Non-Canon Relationship, Song: First Burn (Hamilton), people as song lyrics, pls don't come after me, we die like our slut alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red
Summary: These characters are being used to sing these lyrics from the song "First Burn". The artists are Shoba Narayan, Lexi Lawson, Arianna Afsar, Rachelle Ann Go, Julia Harriman. This is inspired by the fics I have read where they write the characters as characters from the musical Sixhope y'all enjoy. pls don't come after me T^T
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 7





	"First Burn" Hamilton Songfic

**[Laurens]**  
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

**[Eliza]**  
Do you know what Angelica said  
When I told her what you’d done?  
She said

**[Eliza & Angelica]**  
“You have married an Icarus  
He had flown too close to the sun”

**[Maria Reynolds]**  
Don’t take another step in my direction  
I can’t be trusted around you  
Don’t think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms

**[Aaron Burr & (Eliza)]**  
I’m burning the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don’t know who you are  
I have so much to learn  
I’m re-reading your letters  
And watching the burn (burn)

**[Maria Reynolds & (Laurens)]**  
I’m watching them burn (burn)

**[Angelica]**  
You published the letters she wrote to you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

**[Eliza]**  
Heaven forbid someone whisper

**[Eliza & Aaron Burr]**  
“He’s part of some scheme”

**[Laurens]**  
Your enemy whispers

**[All]**  
So you have to scream

**[Aaron Burr & Angelica]**  
I know about whispers

**[Eliza]**  
I see how you look at my sister

**[All]**  
Don’t

**[Angelica]**  
I’m not naïve

**[All]**  
I have seen women around you  
Don’t

**[Aaron Burr]**  
Think I don’t see

**[All]**  
How they fall for your charms  
All your charms

**[Eliza]**  
I’m erasing myself from the narrative

**[All except Eliza]**  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted  
When you broke her heart

**[All]**  
You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it burn  
Just watch it all burn

**[Aaron Burr]**  
And when the time comes

**[Angelica]**  
Explain to the children

**[Maria Reynolds]**  
The pain and embarrassment

**[Eliza]**  
You put their mother through

**[Laurens]**  
When will you learn

**[All]**  
That they are your legacy?  
We are your legacy

**[Eliza, Maria Reynolds, Angelica & (Laurens, Aaron Burr)]**  
If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)

**[All]**  
Don’t


End file.
